Hotaru's Christmas gifts
by Fran Kaioh-Tenoh
Summary: It's my 2nd fic. One shot. A simple Christmas gift from Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama to little Hotaru. There's also a bet. Haruka is scared. Who's the pervert now?


**Hi, I decided to give one shots a try as a Christmas gift. Sailor Moon characters are Naoko Takeuchi's so I only own the story.**

 **Just a few things: Italics are thoughts and well, I hope you like my little gift n.n**

December 18 (7 days for Christmas)

"It's Hotaru's fifth Christmas and even if she behaves like a small adult she's just a kid that is why buying her toys is such an amazing idea" Haruka looked at the aqua haired girl as she put her violin down

"I know Ruka I agree but she hasn't asked for anything yet" Michiru sighed

"And Sets hasn't come from the gates to help us or at least give us a hint, hey it is a life or death matter" the blonde chuckled as the aqua haired girl glared at her

"Well hime-chan is coming back from the palace in 3 days so that gives us some time to figure our daughter's gift wishes"

"How about some toy tools so she can be as handy as her Haruka-papa"

"Or some canvases and paintings so she can be like me?" the blonde only shrugged

"How about I cook for you and we discuss this over dinner"

"You are such a tease Ruka you can burn water" Michiru giggled

"I don't know why people keep saying that, my cooking is not that bad; I'll prove it" Haruka headed the kitchen to start dinner

They spent the night at the hospital due to food poisoning

December 21 (4 days for Christmas)

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama I'm home" the purple haired child ran to the kitchen

"Hi Hime-chan" Haruka greeted her and gave little Hotaru a big hug

"Where's Michiru-mama? Are you cooking?" the purple haired girl looked terrified

"Tch You too, Hime-chan?" the blonde tried to look hurt

"Haruka-papa remember…" she showed her hand in a fist with only three fingers raised "…three days ago?"

"Well that was because your Michiru-mama left the chicken in the sink overnight and it got bad, but my cooking was perfect" Haruka pouted as Hotaru ruffled her _papa's_ hair

"Silly papa" Hotaru giggled "Where's mama?" the future senshi's eyes widened as a pair of arms hugged her from behind and felt a kiss on her cheek

"Looking for me hime-chan?" Michiru just looked at her blushing daughter and smiled

"Mama I missed you" Hotaru hugged her _mama_ with all her feelings

"Me too my little firefly"

"She was scared that I was cooking" Haruka pouted "She even called me silly papa" the blonde raised her arms and Michiru giggled

"Don't be such a drama queen _papa_ and put the groceries away while I write a letter to Santa with hime-chan" the sea senshi took Hotaru's hand and walked to the dining room

"Are you going to write one too Michiru-mama?"

"Of course dear, let's do this; we write our letters and when we finish I let you read mine and I read yours, deal?" the aqua haired girl smiled sweetly at her daughter

"Deal, what about papa?"

"I help papa later, let's get started honey"

First Michiru started drawing a Christmas tree and a Santa to decorate her _letter_ then she started thinking what to _ask Santa_

 _I have everything I asked for…_

She looked at busy Hotaru and smiled

 _A family…_

She gazed at the kitchen and looked at Haruka as she was emptying the grocery bags and put everything in place and smirked

 _A soul mate…_

She fixed her eyes on the living room and saw some of her CDs lying around and some of her paintings decorating the place

 _A raising career…_

She bit the tip of her pencil as she took a peek of her purse that was on a chair an her henshin shined

 _Hell, I am even a super hero…_

 _So, what do I want?...I have everything I ever wanted and more_

Then she realized what she wanted and wrote it in her neat and beautiful handwriting then took some color pencils and started coloring her drawings

"I'm done" Hotaru looked proud of herself as she finished giving the final touches to her drawing and letter

"It's very beautiful honey" Michiru felt really proud of her little girl skills

"Yours is better mama" Hotaru pouted just like Haruka did minutes ago

 _She looks a lot like her papa…_

"But hime-chan you are a good drawer like me" Michiru smiled tenderly at her daughter and hugged her

 _She looks a lot like me…_

"Let's put our letters on the tree"

"No mama, lemme read yours first"

"Sure honey but I want to read yours"

"Ok" Hotaru giggled as she took her mama's letter from her hands

"That's it?"

"Yes hime-chan"

"No more bracelets or a new violin?"

"No honey, only that"

"What did mama ask Santa, Hime-chan?"

Both mama and daughter turned around to see Haruka leaning on the doorframe

"It's a secret" Michiru whispered to her daughter who nodded

"It's a secret papa"

"Hotaru-chan, do you want to help papa with her letter?" Michiru asked the little future senshi who smiled and nodded

"Papa let's go and write your letter"

"Alright then" Michiru kissed Haruka on the cheek "I'm going to make some dinner"

After dinner with Hotaru sleeping and her parents in their own room getting ready for bed

"Ne, Michi"

"Yes Ruka?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"I wrote it in my letter"

"You just wrote "A little something" what is that supposed to mean?" Haruka's eyebrow twitched and Michiru giggled

"Well my dear Ruka that is for you to figure out" the sea senshi put her head on the blonde's shoulder to sleep

"Tch what a vague answer, at least Hotaru is easier"

"Are you sure? She wrote "what mama and papa want to give me"" Michiru giggled more

"You are SO much alike" Haruka glared at the shorter woman

"Ok let's make a little bet"

"What is it?"

"I'll buy a gift for her and I bet that she'd like it more than any gift that you buy her"

"Ha ha, you want to bet against me? The cool _papa_? You are soooo gonna lose" Haruka teased the aqua haired girl "And what do I get if I win?"

"You are gonna get a no limits weekend" Haruka eyes widened "No limits as if I-can-do-with-you-whatever-I-want-weekend?" Michiru nodded

"That is ONLY if you win and I don't think I'm going to lose" Michiru grinned "But what I would get if I win?"

"The same dear, the same" Haruka chuckled "Even with toys? And handcuffs?" the blonde stopped laughing and looked at Michiru little terrified who just looked at her mischievously

 _Oh god I need to win this…_

 _I just don't wanna be played impaled with toys oh god, oh god_

Haruka lost her cool for a moment and looked really worried "Ok it's on Michi I'll win this because the thought of you tied to the bed is too tempting to let it pass" Michiru's eyes grew wide and started to worry too "Same here Ruka"

 _I need to win…_ that was the last thought of both women before drifting off

December 24 (1 day for Christmas)

Downtown Tokyo looked like an ocean of people that moved around. This is where Haruka was, fighting against the current to get to a store, she felt like _world shaking_ her way but knew that she couldn't so she continued fighting against people until she finally got into the store. She hadn't had time before because she was busy with charity races and sponsors and she didn't want to ask her assistant because she wanted to pick the gift by herself. She already had Michiru's perfect gift but Hotaru's was still missing, until now

"Can I help you sir?"

"Can I talk to Mr. Ishikawa? We talked on the phone, my name's Haruka T…"

"Haruka Tenoh-san long time no see" A medium short bald man approached Haruka and bowed deeply

"Ishikawa-san glad to see you again" Haruka bowed "Do you have what we talked on the phone?"

"Sure sir it charges with sun power, it takes only 1 hour to be fully charged and it has been custom painted with purple and silver and also the number 6 was added following your specifications"

"Perfect, can I see it before is packed and shipped?"

"Of course, just follow me" Haruka followed the shorter man patting her jacket's pocket to check if Michiru's gift still was with her she smiled as she felt it there

December 25 (Christmas night)

As Hotaru was still sleeping, Haruka and Michiru placed their daughter's gifts. Haruka placed a small wrapped box while Michiru placed a big box that had to be put next to the tree because it was too tall

"Lemme guess a canvas and new brushes?" Haruka teased

"It's a surprise and it is NOT a canvas and new brushes" Michiru glared

"You are so gonna lose against cool _papa_ Michi"

"We'll see about that Haruka-papa" Michiru retorted

"Mama? Papa?" a sleepy Hotaru walked toward them

"Look Hime-chan Santa came and left you two gifts"

The purple haired girl clapped her hands excitedly and ripped the gift wrap from Michiru's gift

"Just like her papa" Michiru shook her head and smiled while Haruka chuckled

Hotaru's eyes widened as she looked at the box "OMG mama papa look a teddy bear factory It's the best gift ever" Hotaru ran and hugged her parents

Michiru looked at Haruka with a winning look

 _I won so bad…_

"Hey hime-chan there's another gift there with your name on it" Haruka pointed at the small box while Hotaru ran to the tree to grab it; she opened the box to find a purple key

"A key?" the future senshi of death looked puzzled

"Look there's a note also" Michiru picked it up from the floor and read "Use the key in the garage" Hotaru ran to the garage followed by Haruka and Michiru

"OH MY GOD Haruka-papa look" Haruka chuckled

There was a smaller replica of Haruka's racecar but big enough to fit Hotaru; Haruka's car had her racing number 27 which was Haruka's birthday while Hotaru's had number 6 which was her and Michiru's birthday

They were also different in color, Haruka's was white, blue and gold and Hotaru's was purple and silver

"Papa, Mama I love it, oh look there's another note" Hotaru picked it up from the car's seat "Look in the trunk for your race suit, helmet and gloves - Santa"

Hotaru opened the trunk and looked at an exact replica of her papa's suit but in her favorite color: purple

"I love it, oh my god is perfect" Hotaru jumped excitedly all over the garage

"Your gift is a special day on January 1st" Haruka whispered in Michiru's ear that closed her eyes and nodded

"Ne hime-chan" Haruka looked at Michiru and raised an eyebrow

"Yes mama?"

"Which gift is your favorite?"

"Both"

"Both?" Haruka asked worried

"Yes, both because I love teddy bears and cars the same"

"Ne Michi"

"It's a tie Ruka"

"Oh so about the weekend"

"Let's share it one day for me and one for you" Haruka looked horrified

 _Damn Michiru I hate to lose…_

"Don't worry Ruka I'll touch you gentle" Michiru rubbed Haruka's arm "later, when we're alone in our no limits weekend after New Year's"

"Oh god and people think I am the perverted one" Haruka replied nervous


End file.
